


long night

by NothingSpecialHerern



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingSpecialHerern/pseuds/NothingSpecialHerern





	

Keith had never seen so many monsters in one place. On the one hand, he should probably be figuring out where they were all coming from and how to bottleneck their progress.

On the other, thinking wasn't on Keith's priority list at the moment.

He instinctively roared as he tore through the monsters- some with scales, some with skin, all the enemy. His cabin fought just as dangerously all around him. They weren't siblings- at least, not totally. The only thing all of Keith's cabin had in common was their dad Ares- the god of war. Fighting was a part of them all, and as such they cut through the enemy lines as if the monsters were warm butter. 

And, _man,_ did it feel good.

He hefted his sword into the air, ready to slice another monster, when an arrow embedded itself into the monster's chest. Instantly, the monster crumpled into dust. Keith looked around for the idiot who took his kill. Up the hill, a make-shift wall had been built to protect the archers. Most were Apollo kids, as he was the god of archery, but one stood out. The archer's darker skin and brunette, short-cut hair easily caught the eye. Keith couldn't help but stare. As he watched, the archer gave a lovely smirk and winked right at him.  _Damn..._

A monster must've seen his chance, because suddenly Keith was doubled over in pain. Fury washed over him as he blindly stabbed in the direction that seemed right. He felt something vaguely resist against his sword and guessed he'd hit the enemy. He stood back to full height, but not before a cabin mate saw him. 

"Keith!" Adira hit him on the shoulder, "Keep your eyes on the monsters! You almost-"

"I got it!" Keith growled, taking out another enemy. "Focus on _yourself!"_

Adria looked at him worriedly. Four years older than Keith, she was the head of the Ares cabin. She also had darker skin and brunette hair, which flowed down her shoulders with the odd stain of blood of various colors. However, Keith never thought of her as anything but a big sister, which could get annoying, such as now. She had a nasty habit of wanting to take on all of a fight herself.

Keith jumped out of the way of a low swing of a spear, stepping on it and decapitating the owner in one swift move. 

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Aim for what you can!" came the familiar voice of Aaron, the Apollo cabin leader. "Help out and don't kill anyone!"

Lance smiled to himself, hitting yet another target with deadly accuracy. He was no Apollo kid, but his constant training with the others had made him into an impressive archer. Lance liked it better up here, where he could analyse the situation he was in. He loved the feel of the arrows in his hands, the feeling of hitting a mark perfectly. 

And besides, it was better than doing what the other Aphrodite kids were up to- running through the battle, making sure all of the demigods were armed properly and encouraging them with simple sentences as they sprinted away. 

Yeah, this was  _mu_ _ch_ better.

As he scanned the scene before him, Lance noticed the Ares kids pushing the enemy lines as always. He suppressed a grin and shot a clean arrow straight into the chest of one of the monsters. Just as expected, the angry demigod whirred around and glared at Lance. 

What he wasn't expecting? For an Ares kid to be so  _damn hot._ He had dark eyes and darker hair, which was haphazardly thrown into a messy ponytail and was quickly falling apart. He was drenched in sweat, shirt sticking to his chest. He was furious in a way that possessed Lance to wink back flirtatiously.

In response, the now-staring teen was kicked in the gut. Lance snorted despite the grim situation.

_Wow, my hero..._

"Lance! Right flank needs assistance!"

"Yes, sir," Lance smiled, "They won't know what hit 'em." He easily notched an arrow and sent it flying into a monster. Surveying the field infront of him, he noted the thickness of the enemy's lines. He sighed inwardly.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Seven hours. That's how long it took. Keith stumbled into his cabin, collapsing into his bunk. He sighed at the relative silence that flooded the place.

"Keith Kogane, _Front and center!"_

He groaned. "Adria, let me _sleep."_

"Not a chance, Kogane. Up and adam." Adria took his arm and leg, easily carrying him fireman-style.

_"Adria,"_ He whined. But she didn't stop for a second. Adria carried him all the way to the infirmary, where the Apollo kids rushed around healing and bandaging other wounded kids. She dropped him into a bed. He gasped in pain.

"There, " She huffed, " You see? You _are_ hurt, and I'm not leaving until someone sees you."

"Did I hear doctor?" A sly voice came from behind the severely tall and built girl. She turned to find a thin boy with a dashing smile, holding a first-aid kit. Keith immediately recognized him as the archer who'd distracted him during battle.

Adria raised a brow. "No, not even close." 

"Oh," He looked down at his kit before looking back up with a mischievous grin. "Well, worth a shot. I'm Lance. What's the problamo?"

Keith groaned. "You know what, Adria, just leave me to die. I'll be fine."

Adria gave him a sorry look. "Can't let you die. It'll only be for a while. See you at dinner."

With that, Keith's leader left him in the hands of Lance. He couldn't believe his luck. 

"So, _Darlin',"_ Lance slid the kit on the bed and opened it up, "What's the trouble?"

Keith gritted his teeth and lifted up his shirt, revealing a dark bruise on his right side. "Kick to the side."

Lance's eyebrows flew up. "Geez, that's pretty serious. I didn't think-"

"Less thinking, more _fixing,_ " Keith growled.

Lance shot back in offense. "Excuse me? Is that any way to talk to your _doctor?"_

Keith glared back. "You aren't a doctor. Just patch me up."

Lance looked away in exaggerated disgust. "Just for that, I won't heal you. Prepare to let this hurt for  _weeks."_

_"Fine."_

Lance went to work, using only the tools in the kit. It hurt, but Keith held back every cry so Lance wouldn't have the satisfaction.

_This is gonna be a long night..._

 

 

 


End file.
